Helen Hale
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) (Original Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = *'Original Timeline': ** (Formerly) ** (Formerly) **Shadow Council (Formerly) *'Steve Timeline': ** (Formerly) ** |movie = *''Avengers: Infinity War'' *''Avengers: Endgame'' |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (12 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Catherine Dent |voice actor = |status = Alive (Original Timeline) In Custody (Steve Timeline) }}Helen Hale was a member of the United States Air Force and one of the fewest surviving HYDRA sleeper agent and leader, who had also been previously tasked by Daniel Whitehall to birth the future leader of HYDRA. Formerly married to Harley Stevens, she was the mother of Edward Hale and Ruby Stevens, Hale brought her children into HYDRA, but would soon witness its destruction and tried to push Project Destroyer of Worlds into it's final stages, despite fearing her children were not ready. However, her son Edward escaped HYDRA since he couldn't stand their tradition and disappeared. Having made a tense peace deal with the Shadow Council to save humanity, Hale had attempted to recruit S.H.I.E.L.D. into her current mission to obtain Gravitonium, however this only drew a wedge between Hale and her daughter. When Ruby was killed by Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Hale had attempted to recruit Qovas to get revenge, only to inadvertently cause Franklin Hall, who now calls himself "Graviton", to awaken and assume control over the Shadow Council. When Hall was in control of the Shadow Council, Hale redeems herself by helping S.H.I.E.L.D. defeat Graviton and proving Quake's innocence. After Graviton's death, S.H.I.E.L.D. was once again legalized by the United Nations, thanks to Hale for revealing herself as HYDRA and accusing the Watchdogs for being responsible for Mace's death and Talbot's attempted assassination for building the LMD. During the Infinity War, she was released by S.H.I.E.L.D. to aid the Avengers in Wakanda to stand against Thanos Rex's Black Order. Failing to prevent the warlord from gaining the Mind Stone, Hale was turned to ashes, but was resurrected by hulk and participated in the Battle of Earth. Personality Original Timeline General Hale is an extremely ruthless and dedicated agent to Hydra. At a young age, she desired to become an astronaut until Daniel Whitehall forced her to bear the perfect warrior for Project: Destroyer of Worlds, which became her daughter Ruby. She had a rivalry with Wolfgang von Strucker, the two of them continuously batting heads and getting into fights in their academy days. Hale even expressed contempt for Strucker in her adulthood saying she hardly stood to bear him, but she apparently respected his intellect. Unlike most other HYDRA leaders, her past and role is more tragic, as she was forced to bear a child for Whitehall, completely stripping away what she truly wanted for her future. It's assumed that like Grant Ward, she felt remorse for having to kill her pet dog for her graduation. She was also friends with Jasper Sitwell. Helen and Ruby used to be on good terms, eating lunch together and Ruby doing her best to make her mom proud. However, following the fall of HYDRA, the stress of having to lead the remnants of the organization caused Hale to become cold, ruthless and pragmatic. She killed her colleague Steger when he started to get hostile with Ruby, and she made no attempt to hide her disappointment of Ruby when she purposely failed to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, calling her as such right to her face in anger. She brutally executed her subordinates Lucas and Evans in cold blood for their failure in recapturing Leo Fitz, showing no tolerance for failure. Hale was shown to give barely any mercy to her prisoners. She only agreed to meet Fitz' demands if he helped her find the missing agents, and was quick to take away his privileges when he no longer seemed useful. She tortured and brainwashed Glenn Talbot into telling her the location of Strucker's Particle Infusion Chamber, and left him mentally broken. After Phil Coulson disagreed with her plan on using the chamber to fuse Daisy Johnson with Gravitonium based on what he saw in the year 2091, she locked him in his room without a bed and food. It was implied that she would never have allowed Werner von Strucker to leave the facility, as she still needed the information in his head for her plan. She distrusted the Confederacy despite becoming a pawn to them, and was under the impression that they would turn around and enslave Earth as soon as they got what they wanted, which Taryan, a Confederacy member, eventually confirmed. To this, she offered an alliance to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop the invasion, showing that for all her villainous nature, she still desired to keep the world safe. Despite the ruthlessness of her character and her affiliation with Hydra, Hale still tried to be a good mother to Ruby. She didn't want to put her in the chamber based on Ruby's madness, and agreed to help her enemies find her to ensure her safety. She and Daisy tried to work together to talk Ruby down after she went mad from infusing a small portion of the Gravitonium and was utterly devastated when Yo-Yo Rodriguez killed her, so much so she didn't care for Qovas destroying them. However, she eventually adopted a similarity to Gideon Malick, as when they both lost their daughters, they became a reluctant ally to Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to help stop the bigger threat to humanity (Hive for Malick, Confederacy for Hale). Hale was capable of expressing regret for actions she caused, apologizing to Coulson for getting Yo-Yo's arms chopped off, and later expressing regret for all of her actions as Hydra's minion following Ruby's death, knowing that she had a choice to have her and Ruby lead a normal life, but instead chose to continue serving her loyal cause, which ended up ruining her life. Having redeeming herself, Hale turned against the Shadow Council and aided S.H.I.E.L.D. to defeat Graviton. Steve Timeline In an alternate timeline, Helen Hale was known to be extremely ruthless and dedicated like her original counterpart. Following the traditions of HYDRA that Arnim Zola had left, Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': To be added Other *' ': Hale wears the Air Force Service Dress uniform, on which she wears several military awards and decorations on the left side. **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The **The Relationships Family *Unnamed Father *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed First Husband *Harley Stevens - Second Husband *Edward Hale - Son *Ruby Stevens - Daughter Allies Original Timeline *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies turned Allies **Phillip Jamie Coulson - Temporary Enemy turned Ally **Alice Evans - Enemy and Victim turned Temporary Ally **Rafael Scarfe **Rahul Nadeem *Avengers *Defenders **Daughters of the Dragon ***Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai ***Misty Knight **Justin Randall Enemies Original Timeline *Great Wheel of the Zodiac **HYDRA - Allies turned Enemies ***Daniel Whitehall / Kraken *Shadow Council - Allies turned Enemies **Franklin Hall *Black Order **Thanos Rex - Killer Steve Timeline *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Avengers Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Five'' ***''Rise and Shine'' (flashback) ***''Rewind'' ***''All the Comforts of Home'' ***''The Real Deal'' ***''Principia'' ***''The Devil Complex'' ***''Rise and Shine'' ***''Inside Voices'' ***''The Honeymoon'' ***''All Roads Lead...'' ***''Option Two'' (mentioned) ***''The One Who Will Save Us All'' ***''The Force of Gravity'' ***''The End'' External Links * Category:Americans Category:Deceased Characters - Ultron Timeline Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:HYDRA Leaders Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Shadow Council Leaders Category:United States Air Force Members Category:Villains